Mad House
by BurnLobelia
Summary: When Jacob and the Cullens go to England, they live with Jacob's step cousin and her best friend. They have to learn the ways of the English and find it harder fitting in here than anywhere before. Can they hide their secret from their hosts?NormPairings. DISCONTINUED
1. The Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

We do not own Twilight or Stephenie Meyers characters. However we do own Sophie, Rhiannon, Ellena, Emma and Harwood. **(There is no place called Harwood but there is a Great Harwood in England so yeah!)**

This applies to **EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER** in the entire story.

English/American Translate

Year 10 = 14-15 yr olds

Year 11 = 15-16 yr olds

Year 12/Sixth Form **(optional, you don't have to go into Sixth Form)**= 16-17 yr olds

Year 13/Sixth Form **(optional)= **17-18 yr olds

Crisps = Chips

Chips = Fries

Public School = State School

Private School = Public School

**Sorry if you already know this, but just in case!**

Oh we also own Mr and Mrs Steevens and Mr and Mrs Hawthorne.

**Thankss...x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Rhiannon's POV**

I walked into the front room with the two pieces of toast on the plate. I was trying hard not to drop the food on the floor. I always do that, I'm not sure why, it never usually happens with other stuff. Just with food. I sat down at the weird bright sofa and Sophie clicked off the toaster options on the computer. My dad is the inventor of the Internet toaster. I don't know how that made as much money as it did. Probably lazy people who don't want to get up to put the toast in.

We both sat down and ate our toast while I flicked through TV channels. In the end I stopped at Countdown. There was nothing else on. All those channels and that was the only thing on. _Great._

While I was busy shouting the nine letter word at the screen, Sophie's phone rang.

"It's her." She mouthed. I quickly turned the TV off and ran to get her suit. _Her _happened to be Sophie's mum. She was strict, the complete opposite to my parents, the same with her dad. Sophie was made to wear suits which looked nice, but they didn't work for every occasion. Today's suit was a pale blue trouser's suit and white shirt. Totally different to the jeans and t-shirt she was wearing at the moment. I laid the suit down on the back of the chair and stayed silent as she talker to her mum.

"I'm just finishing homework mum."

Most of the time, this was just a lie to spend time with friends, not that they notice much. Her parents are always working, she has a huge house at the other end of town. Mines one of the largest houses in town, but hers is like a mansion, it's THE biggest. Her dad had it built specially as an anniversary gift to her mum.

"OK, I'll be home in twenty minutes."

Sophie put her phone away and ran out of the room with her suit. I took the plates into the kitchen to wash up and as usual was blinded by all the clashing colors. Luminous orange, red and blue did not go well together. The whole house was a crazy world of colors. You name it, it's in one of the room's color schemes. The only normal rooms in the whole house are my own and the spare rooms.

As usual, Sophie was in such a rush to get home she cried out to me and left. I clambered up the stairs to my usual little haven. Somewhere plainer and darker. Im not a goth or and emo but when you live with parents like mine, it's nice to have somewhere that the lighting and colors don't force you to squint your eyes in your own house.

My room had a thick black carpet, the kind that feels soft under your toes. Not the rough, scratchy kind that sends shivers down your spine when you walk across it. I had plain, white walls with gold paint streaks across it. It had all been my mum's work, she's so artistic. She understood that I wasn't like them, my strange, hippie parents. I ran and jumped onto my bed and grabbed the book I was reading from my bedside table. When my mum came in I ran downstairs and sat on one of the kitchen stools while she was on the phone.

"No no no, don't worry Jane, yes I'm sure she'd be willing to house a few for a while and I definitely would. No of course, don't worry, Rhiannon will be pleased to see him again."

Aunt Jane had lived in America for ten years. She moved there after marrying Billy Black. They come to England sometimes for christmas and stuff with Billy's son Jacob although they hadn't been here in four years. They were probably coming down to see us, although we might have a few extra visitors by the sounds of it. Mum sighed and came to sit by me and grabbed my hand.

"Jacob and a few of his friends are going to be coming to England."

She looked at me with her worry filled eyes and waited for my response. What was to be worried about? She was right before, I would be pleased to see him again.

"OK. Sounds great, when are they coming?"

"Jacobs a lot different than the last time you saw him, Jane said that something has changed, she won't tell me what it is."

Of course he's different, last time I saw him he was twelve! But I could see that it was something more than that, something that my mum was extremely worried about so I kept my mouth shut.

"That's OK mum."

She nodded and sighed with relief and went to the fridge to make dinner. Another weird organic thing again, no doubt. I ran to the home phone and quickly dialed Sophie's mobile number. I wasn't allowed a mobile, they're pointless apparently. I can't believe that a man who created something as stupid as an Internet Toaster would think a mobile phone is pointless.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Sophie?My cousin from America is coming to England for a while with some of his friends. I'm like, really excited!"

We squealed on the phone for a while until I heard my mum complain and so I put the phone down and went to make some herbal tea to put myself back in her good books.

The next day at school I shoved on my uniform and clipped up my hair. I hate school uniform but I wouldn't have enough clothes to wear what I wanted. My parents don't see the joy in clothes shopping. I believe you can never have too many clothes, they believe I should dye my clothes a different color so no-one sees me wearing the same thing twice.

I walked to Sophie's form but she wasn't there. Just Emma. Emma Kaine seems to be nice to everyone but if she doesn't like you you'll soon know. She irritates the hell out of me, I don't know how Ellena and Sophie put up with her. I pushed the awkwardness I was feeling away and sat down on the chair next to her, forcing a small smile. Every so often one of us would sigh and look at the clock. I almost cried with happiness when Sophie walked in and I had someone to talk to rather than avoid eye contact with at all costs.

"Guess what? You won't believe this, your mum has agreed to let some of Jacob's friends stay at your house while they're here."

"What!"

Sophie looked at me in total disbelief and Emma' jaw had dropped. I was finding it hard to believe it myself. I nearly had a heart attack when I first found out.

"When are they gonna be here?"

"Next week."

**Thanks for reading, please review. The next chapter will be up soon..x**

**Enabled Anonymous reviews so there's no excuse not to lol!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sophie's POV**

Oh my gosh. I can't believe my Mum actually let me have friend over! Okay, so I didn't actually know them but they were friends with Rhiannon's cousin so close enough. I've only ever met Jacob once the last time he came and Rhiannon and I were eleven. It was all a big disaster actually but very funny. Rhiannon, Jacob and I all decided that we would try to hide the Christmas turkey, what we didn't count on was that Rhiannon's neighbour's dog slipping through the fence and finding us. Needless to say Rhiannon and I were grounded for weeks. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Jacob, which was a bit annoying because he was my friend too. I hadn't heard from him since then. I was very excited! I was really looking forward to meeting his friends too. Apparently they were older than us but if Jacob could be friends with them what was stopping us?

I heard the key twist in my front door and someone step in. I ran to the window to see my Mum's car and bolted down the stairs and ran straight into squeezing her into a tight hug. " Sophie Marie Hawthorne, is this really appropriate behaviour? You're going to wrinkle your suit!" cried my mum in a strict tone.

"Sorry Mum," I said straightening up. Stupid suit. "I just wanted to say thank you for letting Rhiannon's friends stay."

"Well you know Mrs Steevens' always been a good friend of mine," said my mum blushing. She wasn't used to me being close to her. That might sound quite mean but I just never felt I could get close to her because she was never here. My mum and dad never had time to bring up a kid with their busy jobs. They hired Connie instead. Connie was okay but I never really grew to love her like another kid would. I didn't need her now I was fifteen. My parent's decided I was grown up enough to stay at home alone, although most of the time I was at Rhiannon's or she was here so I was never really alone.

My mum walked into the kitchen and I ran up to my room. It was a very light shade of blue with a thin sliver strip tracing all around the edge near the ceiling. The carpet was a deep blue with small specks of silver in. I loved my room. I opened the door to my balcony and stepped out too look at the forest to the left of my house. It was one of my favourite places to go, although I rarely went because if my parents got back before me I was in big trouble. I sighed and stepped back into my room leaving my doors open so the forest air made my curtains sway. I sat down on my bed and looked at the photo of Rhiannon and me at a bowling alley. It was Rhiannon's fifteenth birthday party a few weeks ago. Rhiannon's hair was a little brown bob with a side fringe she usually wore up. My hair was long, straight and blonde. I grabbed my laptop and quickly logged onto Messenger. My boyfriend, Matt was online. I decided not to talk to him. The last time I had seen him we had an argument and he hadn't spoken to me since. I didn't even know if we were still going out. I really liked Matt but we just always seemed to argue. He was never romantic and rarely asked me on dates. I don't think I actually care if he dumps me because I don't want him anymore. I'm sure he'd get a girlfriend soon because all the girls drool over him. I clicked my laptop shut with a deep sigh.

I grabbed my Art homework not knowing what else to do and began to draw my room. I wondered if Rhiannon would do it this time or if she'd risk getting in trouble, although she never does. If I tried to get away with half the things she does it would be a miracle.

I didn't even realize the time as I sat doodling on another page in my art book until my mum rang the bell for dinner. I slowly got up. Dinner with my parents was horrible. I had to have perfect manners and talk only when spoken to. The first time Rhiannon came to my house for dinner she had no idea what fork to use and which plate was for what. Often, I did not have dinner with my parents and so I sat and ate with the cook instead. She was a plump, red-faced lady called Georgia and she was ever so nice. She didn't make me worry about table manners. She was about the only person in my house I can stand to be with for more than a few hours. Every one else including the cleaner, the gardener and my parents were all totally stuck-up snobs. I don't know how I ended up in this life. I should be Rhiannon's sister living in her totally mad house. We finished dinner in silence and I helped Georgia clear the plates.

Too doorbell rang and I ran to get it. I hope it's no one I know because I'm in my silly suit still. And guess who's standing there with a cheesy grin on his face, none other than Matt. "What are you doing here?" I spat at him icily.

"I just wanted to see you babe. Do you want to go out somewhere?" he asked totally oblivious to the glares I was giving him.

"No. Don't you remember Thursday? We had an argument."

"Yeah sure I remember but you're still _my_ girl."

"You know what Matt, I'm not _your girl_ anymore. We are over. Please leave."

"But why? What have I done?"

"You kissed that stupid slut Kathy that's what you did!" I screamed.

"It was a dare, you know that babe."

"Will you stop calling me babe!" I said in a tone harsher than I intended. " It might have been a dare but you didn't have to do it for quite so long, or twice."

"Well at least she doesn't avoid my kisses all the time! You know what, I can't stand you anymore we are through."

"What…I…you…that's what I just said!" I was fuming now.

"Its no use Sophie we are done."

"Errgh FINE! GO AWAY!" I screamed at him slamming the door in his face. Stupid Matt. He was so dim sometimes. Wait change that he was dim _all_ the time. I stormed upstairs to my room and fell onto my bed burying my face in the pillow. My life sucked. I just hope when Jacob's friends came they would make my life slightly more exciting.

**Please review, no excuses people lol!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Rhiannon's POV**

It's finally the day! It seems like the week slowly dragged past just to irritate me. Jacob and his friends are coming to stay here, we (Mum, Dad, Sophie and I) are going to pick them up. We had to take a minivan?!? There were going to be quite a few people. The journey to the airport was going to take two hours to get there and the plane lands at seven o'clock. That's right, I, Rhiannon Steevens have had to get up at four o'clock in the morning! It should be illegal to wake up that early. I groggily dragged myself into the shower and avoided the water touching my hair. I didn't want to get my hair wet since I wasn't allowed to use a hairdryer. That's right, I have a schedule, for when I can use...a hairdryer. Only between 7 and 8 pm, and my mum doesn't like to use it anyway.

As usual I wanted to clip up my fringe. I desperately searched through all the drawers for a clip that wasn't luminous. My eyes and head would not withstand the brightness, I wasn't properly awake. I'd have to wear my sunglasses just to go downstairs. I chucked on some jeans, t-shirt and converses before slowly making my way downstairs. I had the shock of my life.

There were white sheets covering the walls. Huh?

I searched around for my mum on the bottom floor, I knew she was up because I could smell her melted cheese toastie, I followed my nose and ended up in the reception room where my mum was putting up more curtains over the walls. I noticed that her cheese toastie was balanced on the corner table that was so small it barely held anything. I went to take a bite from the food and the crunch made my mum almost fall off the ladder.

"Oh my god Rhiannon! You made me jump right out of my skin!" She put her hand to her heart and breathed deeply. Her knuckles turning white as she gripped onto the side of the ladder.

"Mum, what the hell are you doing?" I gestured towards the walls and she looked around the room. I noticed one wall hadn't got a sheet, the wall was white instead of it's usual bright orange.

"I'm afraid our guests won't be used to the colors, so I'm toning it down, a lot. I'm going to do a similar design to your bedroom but with silver paint instead of gold and vertical lines instead of horizontal."

"You can't do that mum, what's dad gonna say?"

"Don't worry about him, he'll survive, besides, it'll be back to normal once Jacob's gone back to America."

I put one of dad's t-shirt's on and helped paint the walls white. I was leaving the silver to mum, anything done by me, would look like it was,well...done by me. We managed to do the whole room before it was time to leave. I washed my hands and threw the shirt in the washing machine.

"Mum! You're in your pyjama's! You can't go to the airport like that!"

"I'm not going now, I'll be busy decorating. Paula and Maddison will be here soon to help out."

Oh great, I rushed out the room and made sure dad was ready. I did not want to meet Pie-face Paula or Mental Maddison. They treated me like I was three years old, I was shocked that I didn't get a Barbie doll for my birthday.

I grabbed the minivan car keys and rang Sophie to check she was up. Thank god she was, I don't know why I was even suspecting slightly that she wouldn't be. Her mum would make sure she was up, she would have cold water thrown her if she stayed in bed. I grabbed my coat and dad and I drove to the Hawthorne family mansion.

I don't come here much when Sophie's family are around. The first time I went for dinner was traumatizing. Sophie hadn't warned me that they had the really posh table settings. With all the different forks and knives and spoons and plates and god knows what else, I had no idea what I was doing. It was all odd and formal, like the way you'd dress and act if you were having a dinner party with all the posh snobs. They were all dressed in weird suits and I wasn't. Apparently it's like that even when they don't have guests round. After that, I made Sophie teach me the correct cutlery to use, which outfits from my wardrobe were acceptable etc. I wasn't taking any more chances, it was so uncomfortable.

My dad pressed the intercom and waited for a response. The same strange man that always opened the gate for people that were on 'The List' answered.

"Hello, this is Tim Steevens, let us through please?"

"Sorry, we are not expecting any Tim Steevens. Anyway, you're not on the list. Please leave now."

I got out the car and slid in the gap between the wall and my dad's minivan. I pushed dad's hand out the way and pressed the button to speak.

"Tim Steevens is my dad. I'm Rhiannon Steevens, you're expecting me and I know for a fact_ I'm_ on the list."

I get irritated far too easily. Especially at 5 o'clock in the morning. I heard the man chuckle and then he opened the gates for us. I got back in the van and brushed the hair out of my face while my dad drove into the posh drive of Hawthorne Manor. It was a really posh front garden, one with a fountain and all the swirly tall tree's. I don't know what they're called.

Sophie was waiting for me outside with a small carrier bag and a much larger bag which no doubt carried her real outfit. She jumped in the back and pulled the curtain across so she could change. Once she was done, I climbed into the back seat with my huge bag of food and a cover for her suit.

Sophie pulled out some weird looking food that didn't look very appetizing from her bag. I was surprised, Georgia was usually an amazing chef.

"Mum wouldn't let me take anything nice, I'm not even sure what this is, Mum didn't leave me alone so Georgia didn't have any time to sneak anything in."

She looked down at her food in disgust and I unzipped my bag. I tipped it away from me so that she could see what was inside. Lot's and lot's of junk food. Mum likes me to eat healthy, but I don't particularly like all the crap she buys so I just end up with this. Sophie smiled and we sat and eat junk until I fell asleep.

After a while I felt someone shove me awake and I attempted to slap them away.

"Get up! We're here!"

I shot straight up and I saw Sophie trying not to laugh. She gave me a mirror and I could see that the back of my hair looked like I'd just been electrocuted. We laughed like lunatics and I quickly brushed the knots out as best as possible before getting out of the minivan and walking towards the terminal that Jacob was going to be waiting at.

It wasn't hard to find him. He was possibly the tallest person in the airport and next to him were three gigantic boys. They were obviously his friends.

"Dad, he's over there!"

We all walked towards where he was standing and I attempted to tap him on the shoulder. Unfortunately he was _extremely_ tall and so I ended up just poking him in the back. He turned round a gave me a huge grin before pulling both Sophie and I into a huge person-squishing hug.

"Jacob..can't...breathe...let go."

"Oops, sorry."

Jacob introduced us one by one to his friends that would be staying with us. Quil, Embry and Seth were the three boys that had been standing next to him, it was weird, like they were his bodyguards. Then he introduced us to his friends, the Cullens, who would also be staying with us. Edward, a completely gorgeous looking bronze haired boy. Bella, Edward's girlfriend who was just a bit taller than Sophie and I. Jasper, a strange tall, blond boy who had a weird distorted expression on his face. Alice, a tiny girl, she was way smaller than us. Rosalie, scary blond girl and her boyfriend Emmett, who had so much muscle he might have been on steroids and finally Renesmee, Jacob's girlfriend.

I am not very observant when it comes to big things, important things. I notice the small things, like if a person has two different ears. One thing I noticed was that, although they weren't all related, they all had the pale white skin and golden eyes. Except Renesmee, she had brown eyes. I decided against bringing it up and we all piled into the minivan to drive home to decide who was going where. The Cullen's were only staying with us until their parents have sold their house in America. I found out that Jacob will be staying here too. Because of the amount of time they are going to be in England, they have to go to school.

By the time we reached the house, we knew a lot about each other. I know that Edward plays piano and speaks a lot of languages. Alice loves to shop and Emmett is not on steroids. Jacob was quiet the whole way there. Occasionally, Renesmee would touch his face.

I noticed Jasper was looking at me, all of a sudden I realized how tired I was. I yawned and started to close my eyes and saw that Sophie was doing exactly the same as me. It didn't bother me long, I was soon in a dreamless sleep.

**Please Review, tell us how we could improve our story and what we're doing right.**

**Thanks..xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sophie's POV**

The blonde boy moved slowly towards me with an expression on his face that sent shivers down my spine. Jasper walked with extreme grace towards me and snarled fiercely. My instincts were telling me do run but I couldn't feel my legs to move them. I was stuck and I knew I was going to die. Jasper reached me then and took a lunge at me. I woke with a start to find myself breathing heavily in the mini-van. Rhiannon was still fast asleep so I shook her gently awake and she tried to smack me around the face for the second time today. You only wake Rhiannon up if you don't mind having your head bitten off. I giggled as she looked around drowsily at the rest of the people in the van. Everyone was just sitting quietly. I caught sight of Jasper looking at me and a thrill of fear shot down my spine. It was instantly replaced a feeling of calm. I know it was silly to be afraid of Jasper but that dream had seemed so real.

We pulled up outside my house and began to sort out everyone that was staying with me. I would have Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmet, Quil and Embry. I was secretly glad that I would not have to stay with Jasper in my house. The thought terrified me. I Waved goodbye to Alice, Jasper, Renesmee and Seth and gave Rhiannon and Jacob a grin and mouthed goodbye. I led everyone to my front door and was greeted by my parents who shook hands with everyone and very formally exchanged greetings. My Mum gave me an appalled look and I couldn't guess why. Did she not want them here now? I gave everyone a tour of the house and showed the Cullens, Quil and Embry to their rooms. Nobody shared a room because my mum thought it inappropriate thing for people only a little older than myself.

I left everyone to unpack and went downstairs to check what time dinner was. My mum was at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me with her hands on her hips. I gave her a confused look and headed to the bottom with her.

"What have you got to say for yourself young lady?" asked my mum in a very disapproving tone.  
"What do you mean mum?"

"What do you think you are wearing?" She spat. I looked down at my clothes sheepishly only just remembering what I was wearing. Oops. I had forgotten to change back into my suit and I still had my casual jeans and t-shirt on.

"I'm sorry mum," I mumbled looking down at my feet. She could be scary when she's angry, I didn't want to provoke her to that stage.

"If I ever see you in those clothes again" she hissed in a dangerously low voice " I swear I will…" My mum suddenly straightened up a plastered a smile on her face. "Oh hello everyone. Dinner is ready now; please follow Sophie to the dining room. I stifled a laugh at her receptionist voice. Everyone looked at me and I realized they were waiting for me to lead. As we walked down the hall I looked back at my mum and she was still at the bottom of the stairs staring at my clothes with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. She had no right to tell me how to dress. I wasn't going to listen to her anymore. Everyone sat at the table that was already laid out with loads of food you could pick pieces from. Georgia did it specially. She was the best.

Everyone just sat there looking awkward. I took a spoonful of potatoes and put them on my plate. Quil and Embry soon followed my lead. They had _very_ big appetites. The Cullens just sat there as if unsure what to do. "You can take anything you want."

"Thank you. We had a big meal on the plane so we are very sorry for our low appetites." It was Edward who spoke and I was startled by how amazing his voice sounded. It rang like bells but much more beautiful.

"We are very sorry." Bella's voice sounded just as amazing but in a prettier more feminine way. I felt that my voice would sound like a toad's compared to them and I didn't want to speak.

"Err…t-that's good. I mean that's okay. I understand." I couldn't speak through my shock. I needed the calm I felt earlier. Now that I though about it I don't even know where it came from. I usually have at least a couple of minutes before I calm down after a nightmare. How odd.

"Well I'm starving. How about you Quil?" asked Embry.

"Yeah…. it would be better if Jacob was here. Why didn't we get to go with him?" he asked me with a frown.

"Because Rhiannon does not have any more room. Sorry." I said rather offended. Didn't they want to be at my house?

"Well that sucks. We want to be with Jacob." He said in a tone that reflected my mothers when she didn't like my cooking or a picture I had drawn for her when I was a kid. This made my anger spark.

"Listen to you," I said in a sharp tone. "You sound like you in love with him. Grow up." I was sorry that I was being nasty but that tone always made me angry. I hated it. Quil then started to do the strangest thing. He began shaking. Had I made him that angry? He was shaking with anger. Wow. I didn't mean it.

"Hey Quil, calm down man," muttered Embry looking worried. He didn't look worried about Quil though. He kept shooting the worried glances at me. I couldn't understand why. I could defend myself. Quil was busy shooting me one very long glare. The saying _if looks could kill_ came into my head. As I stared back at his crazed eyes I couldn't help but feel a new respect for him. He was very intimidating. He sighed after what seemed a lifetime and looked away. I sucked in a breath. I hadn't realized I wasn't breathing.

I excused myself from the table and went to my room. I knew it was rude to leave my guests downstairs but I knew my mum was hovering somewhere in the kitchen to help out whenever she had a chance. I went to sit on my bed and put my head in my hands. What was wrong with me at the moment? My emotions are out of control. I didn't know how long I had been sitting there but after a while there was a soft knock on my door. "Come in," I called. The door opened slowly. Bella came in and sat beside me on the bed.

"Hi. I just wanted to see if you were okay?" She asked with genuine concern on her face.

"Yeah thanks I'm fine. Just a little confused at the moment."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"I'm not really even sure what it is. I guess I'm just feeling a bit alone at the moment."

"I know what you mean." She stared at the ceiling with a pained look on her face. "Everything turned out okay for me so I'm sure you'll do fine too." She looked back at me smiling, her eyes sparkling. That one look gave me hope. But before I hadn't even known I had stopped hoping. But what was I hoping for now?

**Please Review!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Rhiannon's POV**

I felt someone try to nudge me awake. 'GO AWAY', a weird not-so-little irritated voice in my head said. I attempted to slap someone around the face and sat up slowly. I looked around at every one in the van who were sitting very quietly and I heard Sophie giggle next to me. For some reason, a wave of calm washed over me. 'Help!' the little voice screamed. If I was any more calm I might fall back to sleep.

We stopped at Sophie's house and sorted out who would be staying where. Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Quil and Embry would be staying with Sophie and Jacob,Renesmee, Seth, Jasper and Alice would be staying with me. Thank god I didn't have Quil and Embry, there was no room in my house!

I waved goodbye to Sophie and the rest of us who were left climbed into the minivan to leave. I looked out at the Hawthorne mansion as we left and saw we had made a mistake. Sophie wasn't wearing a suit. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I tried desperately to ring her but I kept getting her answer phone. Again, that weird familiar calm feeling made me stop what I was doing and just sit back, I wasn't even feeling any travel sickness. I looked around and stopped at Seth who gave me a huge grin, as tired as I was I couldn't help but smile back.

Once we got to the house, we were greeted by my mum who had gotten dressed (thank god!) while we were away. Nobody struggled with their suitcases, even Alice who was the tiniest person here! As we walked in I saw how quickly mum and her friends had worked. Every room was painted with normal colours. The carpets were still very bright but it didn't matter. I was finally comfortable in my house. I showed everyone round their new rooms, mum let Jasper and Alice share a room because she's usually alright with these situations but Renesmee and Jacob had to have their own rooms. We still had a spare room left over which was going to be an entertainment type room for me. I can imagine the bunny rabbits and carrot wallpaper,the neon carpet that glows in the dark and the Internet toaster setting computers everywhere, I'd have to convince mum to let me design that room.

We all sat on the over sized,bright checkered sofa's and watched TV while my mum cooked dinner. Just a normal ham salad, none of that yucky icky bean stuff she gets. At the table, Jacob and Seth dug into their food like they hadn't eaten in a year! Renesmee was slowly eating it and Alice and Jasper didn't appear to be eating it all. They were picking at it and rearranging it so it looked like they'd eaten some. I would know, I do it all the time. I took a bite of my salad and then of my ham, there wasn't anything wrong with it. It was nice.

"Is there something wrong with the food you two?"

"No, no, it's just we're very tired from the long journey. Would you excuse us, I want to go to sleep now."

My mum looked at them sympathetically. Alice smiled angelically and both her and Jasper left the table. I didn't hear them step on the unavoidable creaky step at the top of the stairs. Maybe that was because Jacob and Seth were eating like pigs and any noise would be drowned out. Renesmee had table manners, thank God.

After dinner I went upstairs to my bedroom and thought about whether I should do my art homework or not. I might as well, I've got nothing better to do. I sat and tried to sketch out the outlines of my room but gave up within minutes and tore the page out. I'd just say I 'forgot' to do it again.

The home phone rang and I picked it up within the first two rings.

"Hello?"

"Oh good, it's you. How are things over there?"

"Good, what did your mum say about your clothes?"

"You remembered about the suit and didn't tell me?!?!?"

I held the phone away from my ear in fear of being deafened by the high pitched shrill of Sophie's voice. Once I was sure that she had stopped screaming, I told her what happened.

"Only after it was too late to tell you. My dad was driving away when I noticed. How did your mum take it?"

"She was not happy, it was kind of funny to see her go from scary mum to happy families mum the minute everyone entered the room."

I laughed with her until my mum told me to get some sleep for school tomorrow. I had almost forgotten about that. Jacob and all his friends were going to be going to the same school as Sophie and I. Seth would is in year 9,Renesmee is in year 10 with us. Jacob,Quil,Embry,Alice and Edward were in year 11. Jasper and Rosalie have joined sixth form/year 12 and Emmett is also in sixth form/year 13.

The next morning I was poked awake by something cold. I hit it with my fist but it was like punching a stone. I sat up quickly and saw Alice sitting on the end of my bed. I looked at my clock and saw the time. 6 am! She's insane.

"What are you doing? I don't have to get up for another hour!"

I tried to lie back down but she grabbed my wrists and forced me to sit up.

"But you have to pick your outfit."

"Alice, we wear a school uniform."

I watched her expression. She looked horrified, the idea of wearing a uniform must really disgust her. I started to feel sorry for her, she might as well have been on a different planet. England was completely different.

"Don't worry, we all have to wear one. Let's go down and have breakfast."

"Oh, I hope you don't mind but I've already eaten."

"No that's fine, I'll get my breakfast then. I forgot there's more people in the house, I need to get up this early right?"

She nodded and we walked downstairs quietly. At least I tried to instead of my usual clomping around while she made footsteps that were completely silent. I put some toast in and waited in the kitchen while Alice went into the living room and turned on the TV. I looked around the room and saw that there was no sign of anyone eating. We didn't have anything for breakfast except toast and there was not one crumb on the ground, no plates in the sink. Anything. Had she washed up as well? I walked back into the room and sat myself beside Alice.

"You didn't have to wash up you know, that's my job."

"It wasn't hard, it took a while to find where you put everything but I got it in the end. Any where that there's a space."

She was right, we didn't have a cupboard for cups and glasses, plates, bowls etc. We just chucked everything anywhere. It was good because I am lazy but bad when you have burning food in your hand and you need a plate.

We waited a couple of minutes before Jasper came down the stairs. He sat on the opposite chair and Alice skipped over to him to sit across his lap, her feet dangling off the side of the chair. They are a cute couple, oddly matched size wise, but cute.

Soon everyone else started moving around and getting ready for school. I had to help Seth and Jacob with their ties because they had no idea what they were doing.

"You're useless. Can you do anything except take up space and eat all the food?" I joked.

They were all annoyed to learn that the only one who was allowed to drive was Jasper, as he is 17 (except Seth and Renesmee who aren't legally allowed to back home either). We couldn't all squash into Alice's car so we voted that Alice and Jasper go by car and the rest of us go by bus. Jacob complained a lot to the point where I wanted to scream but I tried to concentrate on breathing calmly instead and focused on what lessons everyone's going to have.

Once in school I led them to the school office and left them so I could go to registration in my form. We were running a little late and so I didn't have time to wait for Sophie and the others. Luckily I didn't get into trouble for being late, the whole school knew that Sophie and I had Americans staying at our house and coming to our school. On the way to my first lesson, I bumped into Matt, Sophie's now ex-boyfriend.

"Hey Rhiannon. Please tell Sophie I'm sorry, tell her I made a mistake."

I tried to ignore him but he followed me, the whole time asking me to beg Sophie for his forgiveness.

"No, why don't you grow up and either ask her yourself or accept it's over?"

I left him standing there and squeezed past the crowd that had been gathering to get to lessons.

**Please Review and tell us what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sophie's POV**

I ran around my room at full speed looking for my beige shirt. It was sitting under another pile of clothes I didn't remember leaving there. I better clear up when I get back. Not now though. I was so excited to get to school. That even sounded weird to me but I was looking forward to introducing the Cullens and the others to everyone. I went down stairs and everybody was already up. "Does anybody want any breakfast?" I asked.

"Errr, we hope you don't mind but we already helped ourselves" said Embry shyly.

"Nahh that's okay." I went into the kitchen and shoved some toast in the Internet toaster that Rhiannon's Dad had given us for Christmas. Georgia didn't come today because it was her day off. We have to buy food from the canteen **(A/N aka cafeteria)**, which wasn't very nice. Egh, I just hope Rhiannon has brought lots of junk food in her backpack otherwise I think I will starve. I smiled at Edward and Bella as I sat down to eat my toast. It didn't take long for me to eat and then we decided to get to school early so we could get everybody signed in and I could show them around. I think I was getting a little too excited. Time passed quickly as I showed them the entire school. I think they must have enjoyed it because Edward was smirking and Quil and Embry looked like they were trying not to laugh…. or maybe they were laughing at me. Oh well, it was fun. The bell rang and I had to head to my form room to sign in. First though I took everyone to the office and told them to tell the lady behind the counter that they were new. They weren't in the horrible navy uniforms yet but they would be tomorrow, poor them.

My first class was English. I sat next to Ellena and Emma. They were good friends of mine. Ellena was forever firing questions at me about the Cullens, especially the 'cute bronze-haired one.' I told her he was Edward and she was jumping in her seat about sitting with us for lunch. This was weird of her; usually she sat with her other friend. I guess she liked Edward a lot. My other lessons passed slowly. I wasn't with Rhiannon in any on my morning lessons on a Monday. It was first time I had seen her all day in lunch. Ellena was bouncing as we walked into the canteen. As soon Ellena saw Edward sitting beside Rhiannon she shrieked and ran across the canteen to take the seat on his other side but Bella was too fast. She began to give Ellena evil looks as she sat opposite her still fizzing with excitement. I began to walk over to our table when someone caught me by the shoulder and I spun around to see who it was. Oh damn, it was Matt. "What's up?" I asked. I didn't want to be nasty to him.

"Well I was talking to Rhiannon and she told me that she thought it was a good idea for us to get back together. She said we were a cute couple." He said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, right. Um let me think… No." I turned to leave but he pulled my shoulder again turning me around. "What!"

"Come on Soph. Give me a second chance."

"Leave me alone Matt." I turned again and once again he pulled me back around to face him. "Will you stop that!" I snapped. He shrank back and I immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry Matt I just got annoyed," I said softly. He looked up at me with his soft brown eyes.

"s'oaky," He replied in cute voice. I was beginning to realize again why I went out with him in the first place again. I gave him a small smile and patted him on the shoulder. He started to lean closer but before I could stop him his lips were touching mine, soft and warm. For a second I was stunned as my lips reacted so automatically in response to his. Then realize what I was doing and pulled away. "I'm sorry Matt," I said.

"Oh babe, come on you know that I'm a great kisser," and then I remembered why I dumped him.

"Leave me alone Matt," I said sternly.

" Just back off," came a deep voice from behind me. I turned to see Quil standing behind me. I smiled at him and he looked at me and smiled back.

"And what are you going to do I if I don't?" argued Matt "She is my girlfriend so I don't have to."

"I'm NOT your girlfriend, why ca-"

"Just back off." Growled Quil. He began to shake.

"Make me," said Matt. How childish.

"Maybe I will," Quil said through his teeth.

"Okay guys calm down. Matt go away. Quil there is no need to start a fight. You've barely been here a day," I ordered sternly. Quil turned his glare at me. I couldn't look away. I was terrified but Quil slowly began to relax and stop shaking. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before turning.

"Come on Sophie. Lets go sit down." I followed him and didn't look back at Matt. I didn't know what to say as I sat down. I couldn't understand how anybody could look that scary. Someone waved a hand in my face and I looked up at Rhiannon who was about to flick a pea at me. I ducked just in time and it soared over my head.

"Welcome back to the real world Soph," laughed Rhiannon and I joined in with her. "So are you going to help us pick our outfits Alice?" asked Rhiannon turning to Alice who was sitting next to me.

"Sure!" she almost shrieked.

"Erm for what?" I asked.

"The dance silly. The one next week!" Alice squeaked excitedly.

"Oh right yeah." Id forgotten it was that soon. The posters all over the school should have been a dead giveaway but I was too excited about our American visitors to notice. "Are you guys coming too?"

"Of course we are!" Alice answered for everyone. I looked around at everyone and they all nodded. Bella looked very un-excited the same as me. I hated dancing and I guess Bella did too.

Our next class was P.E **(A/N I think its called Gym in America)** and I was with Rhiannon and Nessie. Renesmee preferred to be called Nessie. We were doing sprint. One of my favourites but definitely not one of Rhiannon's. I loved to run, but only sprint. I hated long distance. How could anyone enjoy being tired, out of breath and sweaty? When you sprint its one quick exhilarating burst of speed and energy. We were put into groups and we had to race each other. I was with Rhiannon, Nessie, Emma and a girl called Lizzie. As we waited for our turn on the track we sat on the grass and discussed dates for the dance. "Well I'm going with Jacob of course," said Nessie.

"Your lucky, you have a boyfriend to go with," I moaned laying back into the grass.

"Well you have too by the way Matt still thinks your going out,"

"Well then i'lll re-phrase. Your lucky you have a _sane _boyfriend to go with" I said leaning up on my elbows.

"Well I'm thinking of inviting Emmet," said Emma. We all turned to look at her like she was mad.

"He has a girlfriend Emma. A scary one," said Nessie.

"He might decide to have a little change in scenery. She's not that pretty and he might appreciate a prettier date, like me, for when the photo's are taken."

"Don't let Rose hear you say that," Nessie warned her.

"Whatever," said Emma shrugging. We had no more time to argue with her because our group was being called to run next. We all lined up and I began the feel the familiar buzz whenever we were about to run.

"On your marks…. Get set… Go!" I shot off from the mark. I checked my side and no one was even close. I kept running. Suddenly someone began to come up the right side of me. Nessie? It was Nessie. We were neck and neck now. She slowly began to speed ahead of me. I pushed myself harder but it was no use. It seemed effortless for her. She crossed the line about half a second before me. I sank to the ground puffing and feeling a little disappointed in myself. It was silly but I was a very competitive person. I was the fastest in my class and now I had been beaten by Nessie of her first day. I congratulated her anyway and tried to get over my disappointment. Lizzie crossed the line third closely followed by Emma. Last came Rhiannon. I knew she could do better than that but she just didn't want to. Fair enough, not everybody enjoyed running. She was an amazing writer and I don't think anybody needs to run to write a story.

**Thanks please review!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Rhiannon's POV**

I sat down in the canteen with Edward and some of the others. Ellena and Sophie were walking up to our table and Ellena looked strange. She almost ran to sit next to the seat at the other side of Edward but somehow Bella got there first. I soon realised that Sophie hadn't joined us yet. I looked round the canteen and saw her talking – more like arguing, with Matt. I thought I heard Edward mumble something like 'help her Quil' but I must have heard wrong. I always hear things wrong and besides, Quil had only just come through the doors. I saw him look straight at Edward and nod and then walked over to Sophie and Matt. He looked _scary_.

They soon walked over to the table and I turned to talk to Alice about the spring dance. I _love_ dancing, ever since I was little. This school had never had anything like this before but the school council had decided that since so many American's had joined us, we would try it. I looked around the table and saw that Sophie was daydreaming. I waved a hand in her face and took a pea from Jacob's plate. I don't think he noticed. Sophie however, snapped out of it and before the pea hit her head, she ducked and it landed on the floor behind her.

"Welcome back to the real world Soph," I laughed, hoping she was alright. I then turned to look at Alice who I noticed was not eating. No wonder she's so tiny, I never see her eat.

"So are you going to help us pick our outfits Alice?"

"Sure!" She nearly screamed in her strange voice that sounded like high pitched ringing bells.

"Erm, for what?" Sophie asked. How had she not noticed all the posters that were stuck to the walls and windows? Everyone had been talking about it.

"The dance silly. The one next week!" Alice managed to squeak in such a high voice, I didn't think it were possible.

"Oh right yeah." Sophie sounded so bored as she said it. She didn't like dancing and by the look on Bella's face, she didn't either. "Are you guys coming too?"

I already knew the answer to this one. Alice had talked non-stop about the dance on the way to the canteen from the place I had agreed to meet her. She was definitely going AND she was going to pick our outfits. Before Alice had known that I was going to be in school uniform, the outfit she had picked for me was great, no doubt the outfits would too.

"Of course we are!" Everyone nodded at the same time and it was kind of creepy to watch. I was tempted to say a sarcastic remark but I kept my mouth shut. I noticed that the corners of Edward's lips were turning upwards and he was clenching his teeth together to prevent from laughing like he'd just heard some funny joke. I went back to eating the crisps I had bought from home and threw a packet to Sophie. The only reason I am not a walking blob of fat is because of dance at school. Without that I would be doomed. I am so lazy.

"Hey Renesmee! Your in Sophie,Ellena and I's science class right? There's a space next to us if you want it."

She smiled and thanked me before correcting me. She didn't like to be called Renesmee, she liked to be called Nessie. I would have to remember that.

The next lesson was my least favourite lesson in the entire world. Besides maths and French. The teacher started telling us what we would be doing and I groaned internally. _Great_. Sprinting. Divided into groups, we were told we had to race each other. I was put with Nessie, Emma, Sophie and some girl called Lizzie. She doesn't talk much and when she does, she's so quiet no one really hears her. I feel kind of sorry for her. Then I turned my attention back to who I was put with. Emma, fast. Sophie, the fastest in the class. Lizzie, fast. I didn't know about Nessie but she was probably fast too.

We had to line up in our groups to race and we were last. The conversation turned to dates. Uh Oh. I am dateless so I think I'll stay quiet.

"Well I'm going with Jacob of course." Nessie said while stretching.

"You're lucky, you have a boyfriend to go with." Sophie lied back on the grass and Nessie stopped what she was doing.

"Well you have too. Matt still thinks you're going out."

Was that my fault? I don't think so, I had sort of suggested that he should keep bugging her, but I meant for him to take the second option, I didn't know he was actually going to take my advice!

"Well then I'll rephrase. You're lucky you have a _sane _boyfriend to go with."

I moved forward as the last team started their sprint and Emma told us who she was thinking about asking. Emmett, is she crazy?!? Not only is Rosalie easily the prettiest girl in the entire school, but she's freakin' scary. She'll eat Emma alive is she even attempts to ask Emmett. The rest of the group were arguing and I heard Emma say that Rosalie wasn't even pretty. Urgh, why doesn't she just shut up? She loves herself and it irritates me so much.

"On your marks...get set...go!" I heard the teacher shout and while everyone else was running, I jogged. I'm sure that somewhere, really, really, really, really, really (you get the picture), really deep down, I care what mark I get for P.E. It's just not my thing at all. I can't _do_ sport. I've not got the excuse of being clumsy, I just don't put that much effort in. Who enjoys running round and getting sweaty. Kicking a ball for enjoyment, yeah right. I don't understand how people can sit and watch football **(A/N soccer)** for 90 minutes. The same thing happens. A load of brainless idiots in shorts and long socks chase after a ball. They attempt to kick it into a big net and a man standing in the way jumps for it. I say 'give them all a ball!' that way they don't have to fight for it. Once, my dad made me watch it in hope that I might understand. Instead, I turned it into a big ballet show and the goal keeper was leaping for the ball rather than falling at it.

I noticed that Sophie and Nessie were very close at the front and Nessie came first! Sophie is never usually beaten but she was a good sport about it. I saw her congratulate her as Lizzie finished her sprint. Then Emma, I realised I would have to pick my pace up a little if I ever planned to finish by the end of the lesson. When I finally finished, the teacher came up to me with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Why don't you make an effort in P.E? You are not as bad as you think you are, you just have to _try_."

I didn't say anything, I just shrugged and walked off to join my friends. As usual, Ms Jarvis ignored my behavior. It wasn't because I was a bad student, I just had nothing to say.

The walk home was quiet. Seth and Jacob said they had to go somewhere to talk so it was just me and Nessie. Alice and Jasper had taken her car to school so they had traveled the same way back. We only talked for a little while until we ran out of things to say.

"Are you going to dance with someone?"

"Nope. Probably not."

"Oh."

Once we got back home I read the note that had been left on the table.

_Your parents have gone out with friends and Jasper and I are looking round. Hoping to find a mall where I can buy your outfits._

_Alice_

"Alice and Jasper have gone out!"

Nessie hung her bag over the chair and took her coat off before pulling out some English homework.

"Nice of her to wait for me!"

I didn't say anything but secretly agreed. Renesmee hadn't seen much of England yet either, Alice could have waited for her. I got out my own English homework and compared our handwriting. Even my neat writing looked like childish scribbles compared to hers, and mine was actually quite neat! Nessie was very good at English. I was kind of jealous. I wished I could write like she could because then my stories would be worth reading.

Soon Jacob and Seth walked through the door. Nessie walked over and planted a kiss on Jacob's cheek, he looked his usual cheerful self but Seth, looked completely miserable. All three of them walked into next room, shutting the door behind them. This was obviously something private but I wanted to know what was going on. They were in the hallway which meant, until they were finished, I was trapped in the kitchen. They had locked me in the kitchen of my own house! Unfortunately, the walls were thick and so the only thing I got was a small squeal from Nessie before I heard the handle click and I jumped back into my seat.

**Please SomeBody Review! Need Reviews to live! Getting reviews is like getting oxygen!(Okay a bit over dramatic but we do love reviews and we go crazy over them and will reply if you ask a question)..so pleeaaase review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Why dont you people review!! We neeeeed you reviews!!! Only ONE person has reviewed on any of our chapters so far and that is TeamJazzy. Thank youuu. Now listen everyone, review review review review review review review review review review and oh yea did we say REVIEW!!! We want to know what you think! **

**Sophie's POV**

I sat down on my bed and Alice raided through my wardrobe. Rhiannon sat next to me. She was getting ready for the spring dance at my house. "Sophie!" Alice screeched in her bell voice (how is that even possible?). "Where are all your _good_ clothes!"

"Relax Alice. There is a door behind all the suits." I sighed and flopped backwards. I so wasn't looking forward to this dance. I could hear rails screeching as Alice hunted. I hadn't bothered to buy a dress, I already had loads that I had never warn. I'd never given myself a chance to. I always managed to make an excuse not to go to any parties or dances. Alice gasped, "Oh my. You didn't tell me you had such nice dresses. I thought I was doomed to see all your tomboy clothes everywhere."

"Hey, I don't dress like a tomboy," I responded sitting up.

"Yes you do…well only sort of," said Rhiannon. I just stared at Rhiannon giving her an evil look. She began to squirm. Wow. It wasn't usually that effective on Rhiannon. "I'm sorry but its true. I suppose you dress girly sometimes," she added quickly. I rolled my eyes and flopped back down.

"Wow Sophie, this dress it amazing!" cried Alice. Her voice was muffled deep inside my secret wardrobe. Well it wasn't really secret, my parents knew about it but they never looked in it. All they ever saw was the rows of suits at the very front.

It took about two hours for Alice to do our make-up, hair and pick my outfit and accessories. I had to admit, Alice was brilliant. I couldn't recognise myself in the mirror. Rhiannon looked equally as stunning. "Wow," I breathed. "Your amazing Alice," I said voicing my thoughts. I gave a twirl. I was wearing a violet-blue dress that stopped at my knees. The top part on my chest had a ribbon of diamonds running along the edge. There was a bow attached just below the waist, it was neither too big nor too small. The bottom was pleated and had two materials running through it. Rhiannon was wearing a red dress that came about three inches above her knee. The middle hugged her waist showing off her curves. The skirt flared out in ruffles. They were amazing. I had totally forgotten about my dress and I had no idea Rhiannon had a dress like hers. "I'm going to get changed in the bathroom, okay?" asked Alice.

"Why? You can get changed in here if you want," I said.

"Nah its fine. I need to get Bella out of the bathroom to do her make-up anyway."

"Okay," I said. Alice turned to leave and just as she was turning to shut the door behind her I called "Thank you Alice." She smiled and left the room.

Rhiannon and me sat for a little while and talked about our dateless states. The doorbell rang and I got up to go an answer it. I nearly fell down the stairs in the 6" silver heels Alice had put on me. I wonder how many times I would manage to fall in those. At least my dress wouldn't get in the way. I opened to the to my surprise its Ellena. I stared at her. I couldn't decide whether her dress was nice or just awful. I swept the floor in black and royal blue. The skirt was puffy and streaked. The top was on blue base, covered in black spiral patterns. The dress was a pretty shape but the design was just a bit odd. "Hi!" said Ellena.

"Hi. Erm why are you here? I thought you was heading straight to the dance?"

"I came to pick up my date," she replied in a matter-of-a-fact voice.

"Er who do you mean?" I was extremely confused. She laughed.

"Edward silly!" I gaped. "I asked him on Friday." I wondered if Bella knew about this. I pulled Ellena inside and led her the lounge.

"You stay here. Ill be right back," I said heading back towards the stairs. Edward had some explaining to do. I ran upstairs and knocked on his door. "Come in," his voice called. I opened his door and he was lying on his bed cuddling Bella. He was in a suit and Bella was wearing a elegant black dress that fell around her knees. It had diamonds around the waist and the bottom was layered. The neck was a v-shape. She looked even more stunning than normal, if that was possible. Why were all these Cullens so good looking? Edward smirked just as I thought this. Was it that obvious my mind was wandering? "Erm I need to speak to you alone Edward."

"Its okay, we can speak in front of Bella." He smiled. I thought about how to tell him without Bella going nuts. I looked at him and his brow was furrowed. He looked tense.

"Well you sort of have a visitor."

"Who," he asked but he looked like he already knew.

"Ellena. She said you accepted to take her to the dance," I said very quietly. They still heard.

"And she's here?" asked Bella.

"Yeah."

"I didn't accept. I told her I was going with Bella." Typical Ellena. She didn't believe people when they said no to her. She took it as joking. "Can you ask her to leave?"

"Erm sure." I didn't really want to. She was my friend and I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Or I can do it?" he offered.

"No no. Its okay. Ill do it." I would be better for me to let her down gently. I glanced at Bella as I left the room. She looked worried, as if she doubted Edward would rather go with Ellena than her. Even I could see this would never happen. Every look he gave Bella was so full of love it made you envious that you didn't have that strong level of emotion for someone of your own. It made you question the strength of any bonds you felt and wonder if it was even possible for you to feel what they were feeling. Any love you had tiny in comparison. And Bella looked at him in exactly the same way. It was beautiful. I saw Edwards face as I shut the door. He was studying me as if I just said something amazing to him. I went back downstairs feeling a little confused by his expression.

Ellena was still in the lounge. "Hey. I'm sorry. Edward said you were mistaken. He's going with Bella," I decided to just spit it out and get it over and done with. She didn't look hurt, just more determined.

"Well I suppose we can still dance," she said beginning to bounce again in her excitement.

"yea, I guess." Why ruin her whole night?

"Okay, well see you at the dance!" She ran out of the room at full speed and crashed through the door. I sank into the sofa with a sigh. I was already tired. The cars my Dad had ordered would be here on thirty minutes and Id have to face a whole five hours of dancing. From six till eleven. I couldn't see how anybody could dance for five hours. I suppose we could leave early but that would mean we would miss the finale. The doorbell rang _again_. I pulled myself up with a groan. How did all these people know where I lived? I opened the door and the last person I ever expected was standing there holding lilies. I thought lilies were for funerals? It was Liam Tanwait. He was wearing a suit. Had he got the wrong house? He was in our year at school and in a few of Rhiannon's classes and mine. He was a really good looking and nice. He had ocean blue eyes and short black hair, a strange but striking combination. He was taller than most of the boys in our classes but not huge. Just about the right height for a girl to lean her face on his shoulder whilst dancing. "Hi, are you alright, are you lost?" I asked

"Er no," he said shyly. "I'm here to pick up Rhiannon. She asked me to the dance." I almost started screaming and running around the room like a lunatic. This was so exciting! Why didn't she tell me!

"I just go get her!" I shrieked running up the stairs leaving him in the doorway. Rhiannon was still in my room. I threw open the door and ran to her pulling her up and giving her a hug, jumping at the same time.

"What! What is it Sophie!" she shrieked back, caught up in the excitement.

"Why didn't you tell me you asked Liam to the dance! This is fantastic!"

"I wanted to keep it a secret to surprise you."

"You are so lucky Rhiannon," I cried letting her go. "Don't keep him waiting go on. Go!" And with that she gave me a huge smile and flitted out the door. Lucky Rhiannon. Me, Quil and Embry were the only ones left now without dates. I suppose we would be dancing on the sidelines. I considered dancing with one of them. No. I didn't like dancing anyway and dancing with them would just make me even more nervous and then clumsy.

I sat on my bed smiling to myself as Alice came in towing Jasper behind her. Alice gave be a beaming smile and Jaspers lips pulled up only slightly but it still seemed nice and polite enough to me. Alice had changed into a blue-green dress with puffy ruffles at the bottom. It was quite short but hung beautifully on her little pixy frame. There were two roses side bye side on the left side of her dress. This could have worked out disastrous for the designer but instead it gave elegance and class to the little dress. Alice looked so pretty. Her make-up matched her dress, a tint of eye shadow and soft pink lip-gloss. I told Alice and Jasper about Rhiannon and Liam and Alice shrieked just like I had. The doorbell rang once again for what I hoped the final time that night. The cars were due now and I expected it was them. I got a big surprise when I opened the door though. It was Matt. I couldn't help but admit he looked gorgeous in his tux. "Hey Soph," he said.

"What do you want," I said annoyed. He looked a little taken aback at my tone but carried on anyway.

"Look Soph, Iv been thinking and I'm really ashamed about how I've acted with you over the past few months and I'm really sorry, I want to make it up to you."

"I don't understand. Why now. Why have you only just realized this? The damaged is already done and the sad thing is that I really thought I loved you." The truth was deep down I still did love him but if he was going to play around with me we couldn't be together. It hurt every time he lied to me, every time he cheated on me, every time he decided he didn't care about me.

"I love you Soph. Cant you see that. I always have." And as I stared into his eyes I could see it. "I'm sorry I messed with you but I've changed since we were apart. I cant live without you. I know that now." He said softly. I couldn't speak. I was melting under the gaze of his smouldering eyes. I loved him and I couldn't push him away. Why should I anyway? He leaned in towards me and I didn't pull away as his lips touched mine. As he pulled away he smiled. It was breathtaking. I found myself smiling back at him. I couldn't stop it and I didn't want to. He took my hand in both of his. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?" He asked.

"Yes of course I do."

Before I left the cars turned up and everyone piled in. I was still holding Matt's hand and I went to one of the cars. He gently pulled me back. "I got us our own car," he said. I let him lead me around the corner where there was a limo waiting. I gasped as he opened the door and I stepped inside. The roof was covered in little twinkling lights so that it looked like the night sky. It was amazing. Matt sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him and he wrapped his over arm around me. I felt so safe and happy in his arms. And I never wanted him to let go.

The hall looked amazing. There were loads of huge coloured lights everywhere. The DJ wasn't bad either. As we walked in we had our pictures taken. Poor Quil and Embry had theirs on their own. I felt nervous as we walked in and Matt gave my hand a squeeze. "Do you want to dance?" he asked.

"Erm not really," I squeaked. There were so many people here. I didn't want to make myself look stupid.

"Come on. I wont let you go." I placed my other hand on his shoulder spinning around to face him. He put his other hand on a waist. We began to twirl in time with the music. I was dancing! Well it felt like I was. I more likely was stumbling around the hall while Matt glided along making a complete fool of my self. I didn't care. I was enjoying myself and nothing would ruin this moment…spoke too soon. Along comes Emma squealing.

"Oh my gosh Sophie this is soooooo amazing. Come and look at all the food, you have to try the punch. Oh yeah I forgot to ask. Is Emmett here?"

"Yeah. He's probably with Rose." I added.

"Who's Rose? You mean that blonde one?" I nodded. "I was wondering who she was. How dare you try to take my man."

"I think Emmett is already Rosalie's, Emma."

"We'll see about that," she said storming off, no doubt planning something stupid and evil. I turned around to look for Matt but Rhiannon found me first.

"Sophieeeeee!!" She shrieked. "This is the most amazing night ever!" She was on cloud nine.

"What happened to Liam?"

"He's gone to ask for a slow song. Isn't that romantic." She asked with a sigh. The song that was playing ended and, sure enough, a slow one came on. Rhiannon ran away to find Liam screeching a goodbye over her shoulder. She was so happy, bless her. I walked onto the dance floor to look for Matt. He was dancing with some girl I didn't know but as he saw me approaching he let her go mumbling an apology and took my in his arms instead. I felt like the happiest person alive. This moment couldn't get any better. But of course, all good things have to end. The song finished and Matt let me go.

"Shall we eat?" he asked. I didn't want to eat; I wanted to dance (never thought I'd say that!). Another slow dance started and I watched Emma tap Emmett on the shoulder. Rosalie was glaring at her and I thought Emma had some guts to ignore it. I was surprised it wasn't making Emma melt on the spot. Emmett was a joker but he was a gentleman too. He accepted Emma for this one dance. They swayed from side to side. How awkward. Emma was gazing up at him when very quickly she jumped up and gave him a peck on the lips. Rosalie was quick too. She shoved Emma off Emmet and she knocked into the back of Quil. Quil spun around and stumbled back away from Emma. Jacob was right behind him. They knocked each other and Jacob's face went straight into punch bowl. He lifted his head slowly and turned with the scariest look on his face to find who had pushed him. As soon as he saw Quil standing there looking guilty he growled. How do humans growl? Quil began to run full speed out of the door and he was _very_ fast. Jacob wasn't far behind. I let go of Matt's hand and ran after them.

When I got outside they were nowhere in sight. I stepped closer the forest that lay around the edge of the school. I hope they hadn't gone in there. It was very easy to get lost and it was dark now, 9'o clock. I hadn't realised it was so late. The time had flown by. Still another two hours to go. I searched the darkness for shapes but there were none. "Jacob…Quil?" I called. No answer. I slowly took a few steps into the dark forest but stopped quickly. I heard something move. "Quil…are you there?" I asked again. Another rustle. It came from my right. I turned slowly and took a few steps in that direction. Something brushed my head and I screamed. Jumping back I swung at it with my fist. It fell to the ground with a flop. What was it? It was piece of clothing. How odd. It looked like part of the jacket Jacob had been wearing. This place was scaring me. I'm sure Quil and Jacob know where they are. I turned to head back just as something _huge _crossed over the way I had entered. I screamed and ran. I wasn't sure where I was going but I ran and ran.

I collapsed on the floor and shook. I was cold out here and I didn't have a jacket. My dress was ruined now, I was lying in the mud. I would never forget what I had seen. I was 100% sure of what that was too. A wolf. What were wolves doing in England? I didn't think we had wild wolves. As I sat there I slowly began to realize how stupid I had been by running and getting lost. The wolf could still be out here. It could be following me. I rubbed my hand down my leg and felt something warm. Blood. I felt the gash I had made up the side of my leg. It wasn't deep but it was long and bleeding quite a lot. I began to cry. How could such a perfect night turn out so bad? Someone would come looking for me soon right? I sat there a while sobbing. The moon rose and I could see a little around me by the light escaping through the trees. I rubbed my arms and tried to pull myself together. I needed to work out what way I had come and make my way in that direction. The problem was I had no idea where I had come from. I sat there deciding what to do when a rustle sounded from behind me. I turned spun I that direction. It was a very small sound but it stood out in the quiet of the forest. My leg was still bleeding and it hurt as I twisted to look in the direction of the noise. Someone was coming through the trees. I sighed in relief. It wasn't a wolf. But what if it was something worse. Humans can be just as dangerous as any animal, sometimes maybe even more. Some felt pleasure in other people's pain. My heart was thudding in my chest. But as the person got closer I realized it was Jasper. My heart slowed to a steady rhythm. I saw Jaspers face and it quickly picked up again. This wasn't my friend. He was something else. Something much more terrifying.

**Just a quick reminder, review review review review review review review review review review review!!!! Please or we might as well stop writting! Your reviews are the air we breathe! If we dont have any air we wont be able to write and you wont ever find out what Jasper is going to do! Duh Duh duuuuuuuun!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you to TeamJazzy and Twilighter41. If you review your PenName will be put up here and one of the two of us will read your own stories and review on them. We DO reply to reviews so if you have questions we will answer them. So review review review review review review review revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwww people!**

**Rhiannon's POV **

Nessie, Jacob and Seth all walked into the room. Seth seemed somewhat happier and smiled as he walked in. They didn't mention anything about the dramatic scene that had happened five minutes ago (Okay, so it probably wasn't dramatic to them but it was to me. What if I got caught trying to listen in?). I decided to ask them about their first day to break up the tension.

"How was your first day?"

"Good." Nessie said as she pulled out a packet of crisps from the cupboard and opened them to share with Jacob.

"Great." A similar one worded response from Jacob. As much as Jacob was my friend, I kind of missed the old, smaller Jake. The one that wasn't about two feet taller than me.

"Okay." It seemed that I would have to push them a bit further for any type of conversation to happen. The silence was not comfortable, at all.

"Did you make any friends?"

Nessie and Jake shook their heads but Seth nodded. I wasn't surprised he had made friends quickly, he was such a like-able person. An optimist, Jacob was intimidating and I wasn't sure about Nessie.

"Do you know a girl called Sarah Kaine?"

"Yeah, she's a friend of mine. Her older sister is one of my _friends_." I didn't need to use my hands to do quotation marks, the tone of my voice made it pretty obvious I did not like her older sister. I saw Nessie and Jacob exchange glances out of the corner of my eye. "How do you know her?"

"I sit next to her in science."

For the rest of the night I stayed up in my room. Even when my parents and Alice and Jasper came home. I was so tired I fell asleep as soon as my head touched my pillow. I love sleep, I can get to sleep so easily. I dreamt about younger Jacob and I playing in a sand pit in a park. It was peaceful, it was happy. Older Jacob seems much more stressed out, I'm glad he has Nessie though. He seems to love her so much, everything he does revolves around her. Still, he should loosen up, any thing that gets him annoyed, he literally starts shaking with anger.

The next day I was sitting in English and doodling in my notebook. Mrs Lee was talking about writing some sort of letter to inform. As usual I was daydreaming about Liam and staring into space – not that Mrs Lee cared, I got high marks, thats what counts right? I had heard somewhere that Liam hadn't asked anyone to the dance. I knew for a fact that Alexis Duckvard had asked him and he had turned her down. I was planning to ask him but I was so nervous about it that I was stuttering on all my words. This morning I had barely said anything to anyone because I was working out how to ask him. What to say. Argh!

After the lesson was over I waited outside the door for Liam to come through. I noticed him immediately. I was pretty nervous, and he was a pretty fast walker so I followed him to our next lesson instead of stopping in. I didn't know how he could see where he was going, his head was down and he was looking at the ground.

"Liam!"

He looked up and around and I had to do a short run to catch up with him. Once I'd caught my breath I looked down at the ground nervously.

"Ermm, I was wondering.."

"Yeah?"

I was about to ask him. _Yeah keep telling yourself that_. Shut up mental voice number one. I WAS going to ask him, but I lost my nerve and started to stutter.

"W-w-why didn't y-y-you wanna go to the dance with Alexis?"

Damn it! That wasn't the question. Idiot. I mentally slapped my forehead and looked up at him.

"I sit next to her in English, she's not a nice person. At all."

He turned to walk away and my heart plummeted to the ground. I had to do this or I would be alone for the dance.

"Liam wait!" He spun round on his heels to face me. "That wasn't the question."

"It wasn't?"

"No. Would you, err."

He put his hands up as a gesture for me to stop and placed them on my shoulders.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" He said and I laughed lightly.

"Sure."

"Where shall I pick you up?"

"You know Sophie's house?" He nodded. "There."

For the rest of the day I argued with the voices in my head. One was telling me to tell everyone, the other was telling me to keep it a secret and surprise Sophie. Hopefully she would have a date by the time the dance came along.

On the night, Alice presented me with a gorgeous red dress. It came just above to knees and the skirt was ruffled. How had she found one that I would like? I am so picky when it comes to clothes. I like simple styles rather than floral prints and big and bold prints.

"Wow Alice! It's beautiful! Where did you find it?"

"In the back of your wardrobe."

I looked back at the dress and thought about it. I had never seen it before and there was no way that mum or dad had gotten it for me. We never go anywhere super amazing. The only parties I go to are the one's that Sophie's parents throw – the only ones Sophie can't manage to get out of. Luckily they don't throw that many so I don't have to buy many dresses. I probably bought it and just didn't remember. "There weren't any dresses that suited either of you at that mall so I hoped that you might have some dresses. Remind me to take you shopping. You do not have enough clothes."

I frowned and looked at my wardrobe. It was larger than the average size wardrobe and my wardrobe looked like it was about to collapse from the weight of all my clothes but apparently, I still don't have enough.

I grabbed my favourite bag and stuffed my silver hair clasp, accessories and shoes in there. I also shoved in some red nail varnish at the last minute before running out the door and into the taxi. Alice was still annoyed that she wasn't allowed to drive AND completely pissed off to learn that when she moved here permanently she would have to retake her drivers test.

We was greeted by Sophie's mum who did not make us feel welcome and within seconds of us arriving had left for work. We walked upstairs to Sophie's room and I sat on her bed while Alice ran round and opened her wardrobe. I got out my nail varnish and painted my toenails and fingernails.

"Where are all your _good_ clothes?" Alice screeched loudly.

"Relax Alice. There is a door behind all the suits." Sophie flopped back on the bed and laid there while Alice looked through her "secret" wardrobe. There was not a chance that she wouldn't find the perfect dress for her. I heard a gasp and Alice appeared from the wardrobe. "Oh my. You didn't tell me you had such nice dresses. I thought I was doomed to see all your tomboy clothes everywhere."

"Hey. I don't dress like a tomboy," Sophie sat up.

"Yes you do...well only sort of," I said. Sophie gave me an evil glare and I involuntarily squirmed. I wasn't usually affected by her evil looks but for some reason it did today. "I'm sorry but it's true. I suppose you dress girly sometimes." I added quickly. I saw her roll her eyes and fell back on the bed again.

"Wow Sophie, this dress is amazing!" Alice cried from the wardrobe. Her voice unclear from the wardrobe. I jumped up and grabbed my dress to get ready. While Alice was doing Sophie's make-up (which she clearly enjoyed doing very much), I was having a hard time choosing between three pairs of shoes I had brought. A pair of white t-bar heels, red flats or black ribbon heels.

"Aliiiice?" I said after she was done with Sophie. Sophie looked amazing in her knee-length blue dress and heels. I wish I could look as good as that.

She came skipping up to me and before I could even speak pointed to the black ribbon heels. Yay. I put them on and tied the silk ribbons so they would tie up my legs. Alice then dragged me into the chair and started to do my hair. She was strong for such a small person. After about an hour I looked in the mirror and couldn't believe it was me. My fringe wasn't clipped up like normal but part of the back was. The back was clipped up with a silver lacy designed clasp and the hair in it was lightly curled.

"I'm going to get changed in the bathroom, okay?" Alice said to Sophie.

"Why?You can get changed in here if you want," Sophie replied. I just kept prodding my face while looking in the mirror to make sure it was real.

"Nah it's fine. I need to get Bella out of the bathroom to do her make-up anyway."

"Okay."

Alice turned to leave the room and Sophie thanked her. I whispered 'thank you' under my breath although she probably didn't hear me. She turned and smiled and then left the room. Sophie came and sat on the bed.

"I have no idea what we're going to do at a dance when we have no dates." She said and did another dramatic sigh. I felt bad lying to her since I had a date. Maybe she would find someone while she's there. "I mean, why do we have to go anyway. I _hate_ dancing _and_ have no date. What would be the point?" I didn't say anything and then the doorbell rang. Sophie jumped up and I heard a stumble on the stairs. Probably Sophie fallen down in her heels. I waited a bit before I would jump up to see if she was okay but I heard her get up so I chuckled and looked out the window hoping it would be Liam. It wasn't.

Ellena. She was wearing a big, Cinderella style blue and black dress. The top had an black from what I could see. God, Sophie's room is so big I swear she has the whole top floor to herself. I saw Ellena walk in and I put on my chunky black bangle on my wrist. It seemed like forever before Ellena left and the doorbell rang again. Liam! He was carrying a bunch of white casablanca lilies and pink calla lilies. A lot of people think they are for funerals but a lot of modern weddings have them nowadays. They are also my favourite flower. How did he know? It could have been a wild guess but if you were going to go with anything you'd go for something more traditional than lilies right?

"I'll just go get her!" I heard Sophie shriek and waited for her to burst in. Just like I had predicted she threw the door open, ran in and pulled me off the bed and gave me a hug while we jumped up and down. I pretended not to know what she was doing it for.

"What?! What is it Sophie?!" I was getting excited so my voice went high and loud. I hoped Liam couldn't hear. Uh Oh, there was a window open.

"Why didn't you tell me you asked Liam to the dance?!This is fantastic!" She sounded more excited about it than I did and technically, he asked me. I was going to but he got there first.

"I wanted to keep it a secret to surprise you."

"You are so lucky Rhiannon," she almost sounded like she was crying. She let me go and almost pushed me out the door. "Don't keep him waiting, go on. Go!" I gave her the biggest smile I could manage and almost danced out the door in excitement. I stopped myself at the top of the stairs and slowly walked down them so I didn't trip and break any bones in the shoes.

"Hi, Liam." He looked like he was trying to hide a smirk and handed me the lilies.

"Excited are we?" I nodded and put the flowers in the vase and left a note saying to put water in it. I knew the vase was for flowers because it always had a over sized bouquet in it.

"How did you know I liked lilies?" He shrugged playfully and I closed the door behind me.

"You look beautiful." I blushed and looked down at my shoes.

"Thank you, you look nice to." I took his hand and looked up to see a black limo waiting. We walked towards it and then we got inside. We put on a music video and talked about the dance. Liam had heard all the squealing that had been going on when Sophie came up to her room. I thought so. We got to the hall and I stared at the lights that were hung everywhere. After about ten minutes, Sophie and Matt arrived together. Wait, rewind. Sophie and _Matt_? They looked so happy together so I was pleased for them. Bella and Edward, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all arrived looking as beautiful as ever. Renesmee and Jacob came in with Seth and Sarah Kaine. Seth looked at Sarah like she was the only girl on the planet. Like he would give her the world if he could yet they could only just met. Liam took my hand and led me to the middle of the dance floor. I noticed that he wasn't that bad a dancer. We danced for ages until Liam went to ask the DJ to choose a slow song so I went to find Sophie. I was so happy.

"Sophieeeeee!!" I shrieked so loudly that I almost hurt my own ears. "This is the most amazing night ever!"

"What happened to Liam?" she asked.

"He's gone to ask for a slow song, isn't that romantic?" I sighed dreamily and the slow song came on so I went back to Liam and threw my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder as we swayed to the music. After the slow dance ended we all went into a crowd together and I saw Emma tap Emmett on the shoulder. She was quite tall, I didn't realise until now. Emmett agreed and we all watched out of the corners of our eyes as they danced and Rosalie glared darkly. Sarah looked very worried but Seth was whispering in her ear and she was nodding slowly. Everything almost went in slow motion for me as Emma kissed him and Rosalie pushed her away slightly too hard. Emma fell back into Quil who turned round and knocked Jacob over. His face fell into the punch bowl and he looked round angrily. When his eyes met Quil's he growled impossibly and Quil ran out of the room at a pace that seemed inhumanely fast. Jacob ran after him and I saw that Sophie let go of Matt's hand and followed them.

"Sophie!" I called after her but she was already gone. All the Cullens, Embry and Seth looked worried.

"We have to look for them." Alice said, taking control. We ran out and I saw a flash of blue run into the forest. We followed the flash and we were at the edge of the forest with no sign of any Sophie. We heard a deafening howl and Edward looked at Alice with a more than worried expression on his face. We stopped and Alice turned to face us. "Right, Rhiannon, Liam, Matt and I will go this way. Edward, Bella and Jasper, you go that way and Emmett, Rosalie and Nessie go that way." It was at this moment that I noticed that Ellena and Emma hadn't joined us in search for Sophie, Jacob and Quil.

I followed Alice into the middle of the forest and shivered while calling her name. Liam handed me his jacket and held my hand as we walked through the dark, creepy forest. I'd never told anyone but I was scared of the dark. The forest scenery didn't make it much better. Neither did the howling wolves. It was weird because I never thought that England had wild wolves, but apparently we do. A glassy look came over Alice and she stood dead still. I waved a hand in her face and when she didn't respond I shook her, she was freezing. She snapped out of it and picked up her pace. She then stopped and looked at us. "Stay here." She instructed and then kissed me on the cheek and ran off. I could of sworn that when she was beginning to look like a blob in my vision she ran much too fast. Way too fast. Liam and Matt sat on the floor but I didn't, I didn't want to ruin my dress. I heard a bloodcurdling scream and began to shake with fear. After ten minutes of silence I heard the rustle of leaves and saw Emmett and Rosalie come through.

"Come on, we've found her, but she's injured so she's going straight home. We've come to take you home." Rosalie smiled a small smile and offered out her hand. I took it gladly and she whispered in my ear. "Your terrified aren't you?" I nodded and I felt a warmer hand take mine. I turned and saw that Matt hadn't moved.

"Come on, we're going now." He shook his head but I glared at him and he followed, dragging his feet. What was wrong with him? Sophie was safe at home, why did he want to stay in the forest? Liam wanted to try and cheer me up and take me back to the dance but I didn't want to. We got back to my house and he kissed me on the cheek and gave me a big hug before leaving. I walked in and sat in the living room where I found Nessie and Jake sitting there completely miserable.

**If you do not review, the horrible mushroom gnomes will eat you alive and force feed you rainbow cookies!Revieeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww now peoples! Press the lil button! It's cool! Please?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank You To Twilighter41 and TeamJazzy for Reviewing!**

**Sophie's POV**

Jasper crept towards me. I couldn't look away from his eyes. They were black. I thought his eyes were golden? He stepped closer to me and sniffed the air. A low snarl crept through his lips. I was frozen on the ground. He leant forward into a crouch. My senses were screaming at me to run but my body wouldn't move. He bared his teeth menacingly. It was all happened too fast. Too fast for me to think. Too fast for me to react. He shot forward and lunged for my throat. I heard myself screaming as he pinned me to the floor and I heard something crack inside my chest. Then his face came to my neck and he bit me. All I could feel was pain. Every part of me hurt. My vision was tunnelled but I still managed to see a white blur knock Jasper off of me. The Bella was at my side. She was saying something but I couldn't hear her. I could only think of the pain. It began to burn. It was the worst pain I had ever felt. Why was I on fire? Why was Bella just staring at me? I wanted to scream at her, I wanted her to put the fire out or kill me, but my breath just came in short little gasps, not enough to make any noise. My lungs wouldn't let me draw in any more breath. Then Edward was there. He looked at Bella for a moment then nodded. He leaned forward towards my neck. Was he going to hurt me too? I could feel his cold lips on my neck where the warm liquid was flowing quickly. But instead of more pain it began to soothe. The fire slowly died away and I could feel myself slipping into the darkness.

A bright light? No, it was dark. Where was I? I'm dead. I'm sure I'm dead. There must be a light somewhere. I tried to get up but a sharp pain shot through my chest, I gasped and fell back down. I felt on my chest and found something plastic and hard. I couldn't move properly. So I was stuck here all alone in the dark. Great. What had happened? We were at the dance and Jacob and Quil ran out. I choked as I remembered Jasper. He bit me. What sort of normal person bites someone? But he wasn't normal; I knew that from that first glimpse I got of his wild ferocious face in the forest. The whole Cullen family wasn't normal. My mind was slowly noting odd this I had noticed about them but ignored. They were all deathly pale, their skin was ice-cold, they all had the same golden colour. They never ate; they always had some sort of excuse. Who or what were they? But did it matter now if I was dead. Or was I dead? I'm so confused. If I'm not dead then where is everybody? Just as I thought this a door I hadn't seen opened. I squinted in the sudden light coming from the doorway. A light inside the room was switched on and I blinked until my eyes adjusted. I was in my room. So I wasn't dead. Bella walked gracefully to my bed and knelt beside me. The put her hand on my arm and I automatically cringed away from it, this hurt my ribs and I cried out in pain. Bella seemed to get the hint and leant away from me. My heart was hammering. I was pretty sure she could easily kill me if she wanted. I wanted to run but I knew I would never make it two steps across the room before I fell. Judging by the speed of Jasper that night, even if I was well enough to run Bella would catch me. I remembered that night all too clearly. I wanted to forget it but I couldn't, it was planted in the front of my head replaying over and over again. Bella sat and watched me suffer while I burned. She didn't help me. _But what if she couldn't, what if there was nothing she could do,_ an annoying voice inside my head squeaked. If Edward could help me why couldn't she. I retorted.

Bella was still beside me and I was still staring at her. "Sophie," she said in her soft voice. "I'm so sorry. None of us wanted this to happen but Jasper…" I cringed at the sound of his name "lost control."

"What's going on? What _are _you?" My voice sounded hoarse and my throat felt tight. I wanted to cry.

"It's hard to explain. You'll have to promise to take me seriously. Nothing I'm about to tell you is made-up." I thought this over for a second.

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Your world is full of mythical creatures. I'm…_We_ are part them."

"Whose we?"

"My family and Jacob, Quil, Embry and Seth." I waited for her to continue. I don't think I could have spoken anyway. "We…we are vampires." I didn't feel any urge to laugh. Her expression was dead serious. I believed her. "I used to be normal like you but some things happened and I had to be turned into a vampire. Edward saved my life. He bit me and now here I am." I felt my expression turned shocked. I was bitten. Was I one of them? Bella saw the change on my face and shook her head "Its okay, your not a vampire."

"How….Why?"

"Edward sucked the venom out before it could spread and change you. When a vampire bites a person they leave venom and it begins to spread around the body, turning you into a vampire. That is of course if the vampire doesn't kill you first." I shuddered and she smiled at me apologetically. I could have died. What would have happened then? What would they have told my parents…Matt…Rhiannon? "I know this is an awful lot for you to take in but you have to know, and you _must_ keep it a secret."

"Of course," I whispered. I was staring at the ceiling now, deep in thought. "So all your similarities, you know the pale skin and gold eyes, they mean you're a vampire?"

"Yes. I didn't realize you had noticed."

"Yeah but I never really linked them to you being vampires." Bella laughed lightly at this.

"That's good."

"So what about Jacob? You said he was part of this too but he doesn't have pale skin or gold eyes,"

"Well he's a Werewolf."

"A Werewolf! Wow. Has he always been one?"

"No. He stared phasing, turning into a Werewolf, about a year ago."

"Wow," I really had nothing else to say. I should be scared, I know, but I just…wasn't. "So what happened that night? After I blacked out?"

"We found you when Jasper was…sucking you blood." She looked at my face measuring my reaction. I kept my face calm even though inside I was mentally cringing. "Edward threw him off you. They fought a bit but they are okay. Alice, Emmett and Rosalie arrived and took Jasper away. He so ashamed of himself."

"Then what?" I encouraged.

"Then Edward had to make the decision of whether to let the venom spread or save you. He decided to save you. You have a life and you should be able to live it without worrying about your thirst or watch everyone you love get older and die." Her tone was sad. I realized she would have to deal with this soon. At least she had Edward to help her through, I would have had no one. "We took you home and we called Carlisle."

"Carlisle?"

"Edwards Dad. Well not his real Dad but he was the one that turned Edward into a vampire. He is a doctor."

"Why didn't you just take me to hospital?"

"Because you had a bite mark in you neck. Not easy to explain." I laughed humourlessly. "Edward already knew what was wrong with you. Carlisle just told him what to do."

"Okay. Apart from the …bite what else was wrong with me?"

"You broke three of your ribs. We think it happened when Jasper leapt at you."

"He was so strong." I whispered.

"Its another vampire thing." There was so much to take in. it made me tired. All I wanted to do was sleep. I yawned widely. "You sleep. You need to rest," said Bella standing up. Bella left the room and I snuggled down into my quilt, wincing when I moved my ribs. I thought about Matt, was he worried? Did he know what was going on? What about Rhiannon? I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Review Review Review People!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I know we haven't done any chapters in a LONG LONG LONG time but I decided to do one for you.**

* * *

**Rhiannon's POV**

It's been about a week since the dance and I still haven't seen Sophie. I tried ringing her but every time I did, Bella or Edward or Quil or Embry picked up and told me that Sophie 'can't talk right now'. She was always busy taking a bath or in the toilet or having dinner – she must be so clean she sparkles! I even went round her house but was told my name had been taken off the list, why would she do that? We're supposed to be best friends!

She hadn't been at school and as far as I know, no-one had seen her. Matt had tried ringing her, he couldn't get through either. Her mum wouldn't just let her have time off, not without good reason. I had to find out what was wrong, even if I had to do something ridiculous to do it.

I had a plan, one that would either work or go disastrously wrong. I couldn't tell anyone because I'd have to skip school to do it. To be honest, I wasn't sure if I could go through with it – I've never skipped school before. All the while I was eating breakfast; I noticed that Alice was staring at me with perplexity.

"Are you alright?" She asked me. I looked up at her, spilling all the milk on the spoon over the table.

"You seem a little...indecisive."

I wasn't sure how she would know that so I shrugged and carried on eating. It must have been ten minutes before either of us talked again.

"I'm actually feeling a bit ill." I said and started to make my way upstairs. "I'm just gonna go back to bed." Alice looked genuinely worried about me, I started to feel bad. Maybe I shouldn't do this, lying to her makes me feel awful. Despite my conflicting feelings, I slowly trailed upstairs to exaggerate illness and got back into my pj's. Mum and Dad were both at work already so they wouldn't mind if I had the day off. Alice came to check on me before everyone left for school – that didn't make me feel much better about what I was doing. I was seriously considering just staying in bed all day. Once everyone had finally gone, I waited twenty minutes before getting up and having a quick shower. I chucked on a pair of tracksuit bottoms **(A/N Sweatpants or something?)**, a t-shirt and my converse before grabbing my keys and running down to Sophie's road.

When her house was in view, I went into the edges of the forest so that no-one could see me out the window. Not that it mattered; I highly doubted that the gardeners were going to look out for teenage girls sneaking around. When I was right round to the back of her house, I looked for her balcony. The doors were open and lucky for me the gardeners had conveniently left out a ladder. I climbed over the wall that was keeping me from getting into the grounds and placed the ladder by her balcony. For a second I thought about putting everything back and just going home but I had to find out what was wrong with Sophie. I climbed up and slowly creeped round the door and saw her lying in her bed all bandaged up. She was looking round the room and as soon as she saw me she smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She said and her smile faded quickly. "You shouldn't be here." She looked almost scared and I worried that something must be really wrong.

"I am here because I haven't seen or heard from you since you screamed in the forest and I was worried about what was wrong. What happened to you?" I said pointing to her ribs which were the bandaged part.

"I broke my ribs but I'm okay now." She said calmly like we were discussing her favourite flavour of ice-cream. It was annoying me a bit. I moved round the bed slowly to grab the chair by her desk when I noticed an odd shaped cut on her neck.

"And what is that? Don't give me any crap either." I said and pointed to her neck; she blushed and looked down at her hands. There was a long moment of awkward silence before she answered me.

"Have you seen Jasper this week?" She asked me quietly and I wondered what this had to do with the mark on her neck. She wasn't breathing either.

"No, Alice said he'd gone away for a bit to help their mum and dad." She sighed in relief and looked up at me.

"Good."

"Are you gonna tell me what that mark is on your neck?"

"Nope." She said and folded her arms before wincing and moving them back to her sides. I crossed my arms and put my feet up on the end of the bed. She waited for me to say something and instead I grinned and in response, she glared.

"It's to do with Jasper isn't it?" I asked and she waited before telling me I was wrong. We spent about twenty minutes after that arguing over Jasper's involvement in the mark on her neck. I knew I was right and I knew that she was lying. Why was she bothering?

"You should go before the others come and drag you to school." She said and I answered confidently.

"They think I'm ill." It sounded almost smug and I hadn't meant it like that at all but I can't take it back now. I thought I heard her mumble 'trust me they know you're here' and then I sat up properly.

"How would they know that?" I answered her mumble and she bit her lip.

"I can't tell you." She strained but I could tell that whatever it was, she wanted to tell me. What was stopping her?

"Whatever it is, I won't tell anybody." I told her with a low voice. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"The Cullen's...they're – they're vampires." She said and I let out a short laugh, she had to be joking. She glared at me and I stopped immediately. "I'm serious! That's how I got this!" She said, jabbing her neck where the mark was. "Jasper bit me when I started to bleed. How else do you explain it? Bella told me what they are." I could tell from the look on her face that she was deadly serious.

"But, they, what – who have they been..._eating_?" I whispered the last word carefully. The thought made me feel sick. They'd been living in my house. No wonder they never ate anything, why they were so different to other people. What about Nessie? She seemed different to the rest of them. They all had those gold coloured eyes, she had brown eyes. She ate – I'd seen her, they didn't. What about her?

"They drink animal's blood. That's not even the strangest bit." She said and her voice went high and excited. "Nessie is a half vampire! She's Bella and Edward's daughter! Bella was pregnant with her while she was still human!" That explains why she's so different.

"And, Jacob, Seth, Quil and Embry are werewolves!" She said loudly and I didn't quite believe that. This had turned from interesting to a bizarre dream. Something that couldn't be real.

"No, they can't be." I contradicted her and she raised an eyebrow.

"You know that shaking thing they sometimes do when they get angry?" She asked and I nodded, not wanting to say something stupid. "That's what they do when they're about to change into wolf form." I laughed from information overload. This was all too much to take in. After I left Sophie's to get back to the house in time for my mum to come in, I thought about everything she'd told me. I still couldn't process it all. I climbed back into bed and waited for everybody to come home, it would only be about ten minutes before Alice came running through the door singing. I tried to go to sleep and just forget it all for a bit. But Alice was already home.

* * *

**It's a bit short but I don't have much inspiration, I only did it because I was bored. I should have done my coursework really but never mind. **

**Please review so that this wasn't a waste of time where I actually regret not doing my coursework.**

**..x**


End file.
